


Anger and Passion

by Shandibeary



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandibeary/pseuds/Shandibeary
Summary: Kibum can't stand Minho. Minho can't stand Kibum. So, naturally, they end up getting paired together for a health class project that requires them to look after a creepily real animatronic baby.





	Anger and Passion

_ Minho leaned in close until their noses were just an inch apart. The dark passion in his eyes accompanying the venom in his voice, “I hated you from the moment I arrived at this school.” _

_ Kibum stood his ground, matching the other man’s intensity by refusing to break eye contact, “The feeling’s mutual, prick.” _

_ “Good.” Minho replied, “So how do we get through this without killing each other?” _

_ “You could kiss me.” _

“And then I woke up before he actually kissed me.” Kibum whined into his pillow, “Even in my dreams, we don’t get together.”

“Why don’t you try, oh I dunno,  _ not  _ being an asshole to him?” Jonghyun suggested, “I know, crazy, right? But I hear it does work sometimes.”

“Minho has to understand that there’s a hierarchy here and he can’t just show up and mess everything up. I run this school, he needs to take a seat.”

Jonghyun sighed from his position atop his own bed on the loft above, “Kibum, you know I love you… and I would jump in front of a train for you… but you’re a fucking idiot.”

“Just because I’m not gonna roll over and beg like all those mindless fanboys of his?” the other boy asked, “I have far too much dignity for that.”

“I don’t think ‘dignity’ is the right word…” Jonghyun mumbled under his breath as he got out of his bed and started making his way down the stairs, “Anyway, get up. Today’s gonna be an interesting day.”

Kibum raised an eyebrow at his friend as he walked past him, on his way to their bathroom, “How so?”

Jonghyun grinned widely, “You’ll see.” he replied cryptically before immediately shutting the door.

That was worrying. Jonghyun really did know about certain things before the rest of the student body did. He was, after all, dating the principal’s son, and said son often knew about any out of the ordinary activities that they were going to be subjected to and would tell Jonghyun. Jonghyun, in turn, would only tell Kibum whenever it suited him. Mostly he just liked to watch him squirm in poorly concealed anxiety.

They were best friends.

**•┈┈┈••✦✧✦••┈┈┈•**

Kibum was very aware that his school was really prestigious and stupidly expensive, but this was going a bit overboard…   


“What the hell are these things?” he asked as he walked into his health class, voice quiet and somewhat terrified.

There, on his desk, lay what looked like a baby, bundled up and placed inside a small basket like it had just been fished out of the Nile. But something didn’t quite add up.

Firstly, there must have been some sort of child abuse law against leaving several babies unattended in a boarding school classroom. He didn’t know for sure, but he was willing to bet. Secondly, the baby in his basket looked… just a little…  _ off. _ Something about it made Kibum uneasy in the Uncanny Valley way and it took him a little too long to come to the realization that, oh, they weren’t real babies.

“They’re babies, Kibum.” Jonghyun finally replied as he and Jinki looked fondly into another basket.

Now Kibum was really scared, because these babies were obviously the reason Jonghyun had said earlier that today would be an interesting day. And since Jonghyun was secretly evil, that could only mean trouble for Kibum… 

**•┈┈┈••✦✧✦••┈┈┈•**

Lo and behold, Kibum was right. Those babies were about to ruin his life for the next week and Jonghyun would have to sleep with one eye open for that duration too.

Kibum knew that they were probably going to look after the babies - creepily real animatronic babies, as he’d found out - and, judging by the fact that the number of babies was half the number of students in the class, he even knew that they would be pairing up to look after them. And he was a hundred percent on board with that. He wanted kids at some point in his life, so this would be good practice for later. Plus, in the entire time that Kibum had been in this school, whenever they paired two people together, they would always be roommates. It made things easier, since they were together a lot, they could comfortably work on whatever project it was they were doing. Raising a child with Jonghyun for a week sounded like fun.

Except that wasn’t at all what he was being forced to do and Jonghyun and his boyfriend were going to be to blame if Kibum went grey prematurely.

_ Literally everybody else _ , aside from him and Jonghyun, got paired with their roommates. Jonghyun got paired with Jinki because Jinki was a prefect and had his own private room and not at all because he and Jonghyun were dating and Jinki just so happened to be the principal’s son. Of course not.

So, obviously, Kibum then got paired up with the other privately housed prefect in their class; Choi Minho. Yes…  _ that _ Choi Minho. The same Choi Minho that had plagued his dreams the night before.

‘ _ We’re just killing two birds with one stone _ .  _ You’re welcome. _ ’ Jonghyun had written on a little piece of paper and passed to Kibum.

Kibum wondered if it was too late to transfer schools.

**•┈┈┈••✦✧✦••┈┈┈•**

“I’m not happy about this.”

“Oh my God, how could I ever live with myself knowing that you’re unhappy…”

“Listen, I hate this just as much as you do.”

“That’s very doubtful…”

“Ugh, why are you such a bitch?!”

Suddenly their animatronic baby started screaming blue murder, still in the basket and placed on the floor next to Kibum’s desk.

“Mom, Dad, stop fighting.” Jonghyun spoke for the baby in a high pitched voice.

Kibum spun around in his chair to glare at his friend, feeling himself get that much more annoyed at how calm and content his and Jinki’s baby seemed at the moment.

Apparently these babies were highly advanced, as evidenced by how realistic they looked. They were different ‘ages’, Kibum and Minho’s baby was a six month old while Jonghyun and Jinki had a newborn and Kibum thought that that alone was unfair since newborns sleep a whole lot - he did his research. They acted according to their age and, while Kibum was glad that his baby was just shy of being one of the crawling ones - poor Jongin and Wonsik had turned paper white at the terrifying nine month old scuttering around the floor like it came straight out of a Japanese horror film - his child had more mood swings than he did, going from peaceful to a screaming banshee in a matter of seconds. And since these babies were as close to real children as possible, they also responded to the things normal babies would, to some extent anyway; they needed to be rocked to sleep, fed with a bottle filled with water, changed every now and then and sometimes they just needed attention. If they were left to cry with no intervention for more than two minutes, it would be recorded onto the internal harddrive as a ‘strike’.Their project mark depended on the amount of strikes the baby recorded.

“Are you gonna continue to try and set me on fire with your eyes or are you going to see to your baby?” Jonghyun asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kibum just glared harder while Minho, standing in front of Kibum’s desk, bent down and picked up the baby.

“Look,” he started as soon as the child had calmed down a little, “We have to make this work somehow. How do we get through this without killing each other?”

_ ‘You could kiss me.’  _ blared in Kibum’s head in his own voice and he had to grip his desk tightly to stop himself from saying it out loud. Worse yet, now that he had that dream from last night in his mind again, he could feel his ears starting to burn and he refused to be a blushing mess in front of  _ fucking Choi Minho _ …

Usually, when he was around Minho, he would want nothing more than to be rid of him. He got on Kibum’s last nerve, to the point where, a few times, he’d actually started plotting ways to get Minho expelled like he was the antihero of some highschool drama. All the romantic thoughts and fantasies were reserved for when he was far away from the other boy. He couldn’t risk those two sides clashing.

Like they were now.

Dammit.

Kibum shut his eyes for a second before opening them again, shoulders slumping in the process, "We have to try. I have no choice, I can't risk losing my scholarship." He mumbled in defeat.

"Fine." Minho responded, "But you're gonna have to keep it most of the time. I have too many extra activities to focus on this."

The other boy scoffed, "Of course…"

Minho's eyes narrowed and he looked like he wanted to say something, but he held his tongue and chose to just spin on his heels and walk out of the near empty classroom.

Kibum wasn't sure when he'd started holding his breath, but he let it out slowly as soon as the other was out the door.

**•┈┈┈••✦✧✦••┈┈┈•**

"I can't do this anymore!"

"Kibum, it's been one day…" Jonghyun replied, not even looking up from his bowl of cereal in the cafeteria the next morning.

"Oh, excuse me." The other boy snapped back, "I heard you groan the third time it woke up."

"'He'." Jonghyun corrected, "Not 'it'. His name is Taemin, remember? And I wasn't groaning because I was annoyed, I was just… making sleep noises, y'know. He's a baby, dude, babies wake up in the middle of the night sometimes."

"Not. Every. Two. Hours.  _ Jonghyun." _

It turned out that Kibum's baby had one major issue; he was far too sensitive to noise. He would cry if someone within a ten foot radius so much as coughed or cleared their throat. That sensitivity meant Kibum getting barely any sleep the night before because the sound of the heating panel clicking every now and then was apparently enough to set him off. Even Jonghyun had started getting annoyed with that, as much as he refused to admit it.

"New parents have to go through shit like this." Jonghyun spoke, "Raising a child isn't easy."

Kibum rolled his eyes, "Where's  _ your _ little demon child anyway?"

"My baby is not a demon child, she is a sweet angel." Jonghyun argued, "And she's with Jinki. He wanted to go for a walk earlier, so he took her with him to get some fresh air and sunshine."

His friend paused, opening and closing his mouth a few times before speaking, "He took your… fake, robotic baby… to get some air… and sunshine…"

"Don't be jealous cause we're good parents, Bummie."

"Ugh, whatever." Kibum replied, subconsciously checking on his baby in the basket next to him, "At least you guys are like a little family, I'm pretty much a single parent."

"Yeah, what happened to your baby daddy anyway?" Jonghyun questioned, realizing that they hadn't actually seen Minho at all since their last class the previous day.

"I dunno." The other boy shrugged, "Not sure what you and Jinki were hoping would happen between me and him, but I hope you're happy that you made my life ten times more difficult for absolutely no reason."

Jonghyun grinned a little too wide and Kibum felt his blood run cold.

"Don't worry. I'll get you some help."

**•┈┈┈••✦✧✦••┈┈┈•**

Sitting awkwardly in the health teacher's classroom in between classes, Kibum mentally cursed Jonghyun and his perfect prefect boyfriend. This was why he should never tell Jonghyun anything…

"You're supposed to be a unit. One of you can't do all the work, that's not how this goes." The teacher explained and Kibum could almost  _ feel _ the annoyance radiating from the boy next to him.

"It's only been a day, sir." Minho explained, "I had a lot of activities yesterday."

"I understand that. But don't forget that this is just as important." The teacher continued, "If you don't help out, I'm gonna have to dock some marks."

Minho bowed his head, "Yes, sir."

"Good. You guys can work out your schedule yourselves, but just make it pretty much even, ok?"

Both boys nodded and the teacher tapped on the desk a couple of times before continuing, "Ok. Great. I'm gonna get out of here so you two can work something out." With that, he stepped out of the classroom. 

Kibum watched him walk down the hall, feeling his skin crawl with anxiety over what inevitably going to happen now… 

"You snitched on me after less than twenty four hours." It came out as more of a statement than a question. Kibum cringed. Yup, that's what he was waiting for.

"No, I didn't." He defended, "I only told Jonghyun. He must've told the teacher."

"Twenty four hours." Minho repeated, "You couldn't let me have _ one  _ day?"

"You had one day. I didn't say a damn thing to you yesterday."

"You realize that this thing could get in the way of my other stuff?" Minho continued, ignoring Kibum’s response.

“You realize I don’t really give a fuck about your ‘other stuff’?” The other shot back.

He wasn’t a hundred percent sure why he was so annoyed. He had been perfectly fine doing the project by himself, he had only complained to Jonghyun because he was sleep deprived and grumpy. But Minho’s presence alone was a trigger for Kibum and the smallest of arguments made his blood boil.

Minho ran a hand through his hair in frustration before abruptly getting to his feet and snatching the basket from atop one of the desks. With a quiet but incredibly angry “Whatever...” he stormed out of the room, unintentionally - or maybe intentionally, Kibum wasn’t sure - knocking the basket against the door frame and effectively waking Taemin who immediately started screaming. That just further escalated Kibum’s irritation. 

Minho made him so irrationally angry. But Kibum knew that later, when he was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, just the thought of Minho would make him feel a hundred other emotions.

**•┈┈┈••✦✧✦••┈┈┈•**

Kibum jumped in shock as the baby basket - complete with the now crying baby - was slammed down on the table at breakfast the next morning. Minho didn’t say a word, he just turned on his heels and walked away, leaving Kibum and his two companions to stare after him in confusion.

“Well… Clearly he didn’t have a good first night as a parent.” Jinki mused, tilting his head.

Kibum sighed and pulled Taemin out of his basket, holding him close and rocking him, “He’s being so childish. Ugh, I hope he didn’t get us any strikes.”

“You can check.” the other said, “If you open his back, there’s a little SD card in there.”

“I’m not opening my child’s back!” Kibum replied, placing a hand on his chest dramatically, “You monster.”

Jinki shrugged, “Well, you can also easily change the amount of strikes you have by doing that. Just saying. Whoever came up with these things didn’t think it through all the way.”

“Mmm, if it comes to that, we’ll do it, like, right before we have to hand them back in.” the other boy stated before looking at the fake baby in his arms, “You didn’t hear that. No, baby, I would never cut you open.”

Jinki chuckled and nudged Jonghyun who still appeared to be staring in the direction that Minho had walked in. “Jjong? You still with us?”

Suddenly Jonghyun’s head snapped towards Kibum, causing the latter to recoil a little, “What the hell are you doing?” 

Kibum blinked in confusion, “Huh?”

“It’s been two days and you’ve made zero progress.” Jonghyun accused, “We didn’t set all this up so that you two could fight. The plan was for you to finally make your move so you can stop living vicariously through your disturbing wet dreams.”

“I don’t recall ever agreeing to this.” the other boy replied incredulously.

Jonghyun huffed, “Kibum, we’re graduating in a few months. If you don’t do this now, you may not get another chance.”

“That’s the point right there. We are graduating in a few months.” Kibum replied, “And once we do, Minho will be out of my life, I won’t have to see him every day and I won’t have any fodder for my…  _ thoughts _ .”

“You can spin that in the opposite way too: you could go for it and if it doesn’t work out, you’ll never have to see him again once we graduate and you can just move on with your life. But if it does work out, you’ll have a hot athlete boyfriend. It’s kind of a win-win situation for you.”

Kibum thought about that for a moment. Jonghyun did have a point, much to his friend’s dismay.

“I… hate you.” he finally replied matter-of-factly, “And if you’re wrong about this, I’m going to dress your baby up in a poodle costume.”

Jonghyun gasped, “How  _ dare _ you? We all know dachshunds are the best breed of dog.”

Kibum face-palmed. How did he end up entrusting his possible future love life to this strange, strange boy and his casually-takes-the-SD-card-out-of-a-baby boyfriend?

He had a bad feeling about this…

**•┈┈┈••✦✧✦••┈┈┈•**

The next day and a half was… uneventful. On the outside, at least. 

Kibum had spent almost every moment trying to figure out how to make a move on Minho or when to make a move or if he should  _ even  _ make a move. 

It could backfire  _ so  _ badly.

Minho could shoot him down without a second thought and they’d spend the rest of the week being a hundred times more awkward with each other than they already were. Or, alternatively, they could have some sort of secretive whirlwind romance and then pretend like it never happened like they were the inspiration of a Taylor Swift song.

Kibum really needed to stop overthinking everything…

“Stop staring at me.” Minho’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“I wasn’t.” he argued, going back to poking at his food oh so inconspicuously.

For some reason that Kibum couldn’t comprehend, when Minho once again slammed the basket down on the cafeteria table at lunch, he proceeded to take a seat opposite him and start eating. Kibum internally panicked. He was not prepared to be thrown in this situation so soon.

“If you have something to say, just say it.” Minho piped up again and Kibum realized that he’d gone back to staring.

His mind raced. What could he say that would be smooth and seductive without sounding too eager or desperate? ‘I want you’? ‘Are you secretly into me’? ‘Fuck you’? ‘You wanna have a Taylor Swift romance?’?

No, wait… he had the perfect line…

He smirked and sat back arrogantly in his chair, “I know you want me.”

Yes. Perfect. He was so cool.

Minho paused mid-bite and frowned in confusion. “What?”

Shit, could he say it again? Would it have the same impact?

“ _ I said…  _ I know you want me. And if you’re too scared to make the first move then I guess I’ll have to.”

The other’s frown slowly morphed into a half smile and then a smirk and then he started full-on laughing and Kibum was confused, this was not a laughing matter. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Minho asked in a condescending manner, leaning over the table a little, “Did you say ‘Minho, I act like a stuck up bitch around you because I’m secretly smitten with you'?"

"I think you need to get your ears checked." Kibum replied without missing a beat, "And I'm pretty sure you're projecting. You're smitten with me? Aww, that's sweet."

"It all makes sense now." He continued with a chuckle, "You weren't threatened by me when I came to this school, you were annoyed because you're hopelessly attracted to me."

Uh-oh. Kibum could feel his cool façade slipping away rapidly. "Fuck you, Minho, you know nothing about me."

His smirk never left his face, "Are you struggling to keep up your ‘I don’t care’ act? You brought this up and now you don't know how to dig yourself out of this hole. That's cute."

"Oh I bet you think so."

"Would you _ like _ me to think so?"

Kibum gripped his fork hard enough to leave an indentation in his skin, using every last bit of self control to not throw it at the other boy. "I don't give a damn what you think, your opinion doesn't matter to me in the slightest."

"Whatever you say." He shrugged, "Just remember that  _ you _ gave up this opportunity to--"

"Oh, boo-hoo, I threw away the grand opportunity of being part of your fanclub. How will I fucking live?" He punctuated that by slamming the fork down on the table and, almost immediately, Taemin started wailing.

It was as if a switch had flipped and the animatronic baby had defused the bomb that had been threatening to blow up between them as Kibum lifted him out of his basket and held him to his chest, instinctively muttering a quiet "Sorry, baby…"

He heard Minho sigh heavily before he got up and started walking away, abandoning his baby and his food..

That went well…

**•┈┈┈••✦✧✦••┈┈┈•**

“I’ve changed my mind. I hate him.” Kibum concluded, flopping down dramatically on Jonghyun’s bed.

Jonghyun didn’t even bother to look up from the textbook on his desk before replying with a simple, “No you don’t.” 

“No. I don’t.”

Kibum’s roundabout approach had, as he had feared, backfired. And now, he had to deal with the worst case scenario that he’d been dreading; he had to get through the rest of the week feeling super awkward around Minho who now thought - rightfully - that Kibum had feelings for him.

“What happened?”Jonghyun asked, finally looking at his friend.

Kibum spread out like a starfish, “I’m not as smooth as I think I am and now he thinks I’m mean to him because I want him.”

“You do want him.”

“I… do want him.” Kibum thought that Jonghyun would make a great psychologist. Or a cult leader… “But he irritates the hell out of me.”

“Kibum, we’ve had this conversation before. Many times.” The other boy continued with a drawn out sigh, “Just suck up your pride and be honest with him.”

He groaned and placed both hands over his face, “He’s infuriating…”

Jonghyun snorted, “So are you. You’re perfect for each other.”

**•┈┈┈••✦✧✦••┈┈┈•**

If Taemin was a real person, he would have at least had a concussion by now with the amount of times Minho slammed the basket down, this time on Kibum’s desk right before one of his morning classes.

It was far too soon for it to be Kibum’s turn to look after the baby as he had him since lunch the previous day, all the way through the night and only gave him to Minho at breakfast, around three hours earlier.

“Take him.” Minho demanded.

Kibum’s confused mind tried its absolute hardest to come up with a sassy response, but instead he replied with “Why?”

“Because I’m busy. I can’t handle him getting in the way all the time."

"Excuse me? I’m busy too, you can’t just dump him on me when you’re sick of him, that’s not how it works." Kibum protested.

“Just take him, Kibum, I don’t want to fight with you.”

“You can’t just come in here like an angry bird, throw your side of the project on me and then say you don’t want to fight.” he stated, ignoring Taemin’s incessant crying.

Minho let out something between a groan and a sigh and turned on his heels, making his way to the door, “I’m not gonna deal with you today.”

Acting on instinct, Kibum got to his feet and followed the other out into the hall. He grabbed his wrist as soon as he was close enough and Minho immediately tried to shake him off. 

“Stop!” he shouted, trying to calm Minho’s flailing arm. He continued flailing for a few more seconds before putting both hands on Kibum’s chest and shoving him violently and so much harder than was probably necessary.

Before Kibum knew what was happening, Minho’s hand was on his throat, choking him as he slammed him against the wall.

“W-what… what are you doing?” Kibum stuttered.

Minho glared, not letting go of his throat, “Do you… do you know how hard you’ve made my life over the past year?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You give me attitude over the smallest things. You’re constantly angry for no good reason. You treat me like I’m beneath you. You act like you own the place.” He listed off before groaning, “But, God, you’re also so fucking hot.”

Kibum didn’t know how to respond to that. He felt his mind go blank and he even wondered for a moment if he was having one of his really vivid dreams. Did Minho -  _ Choi Minho _ \- just call him hot?

“Nothing to say to that?” Minho asked, sounding far too angry for someone who had essentially just confessed.

“I…” was all Kibum could choke out and Minho laughed bitterly in response.

“Fine. You don’t do well with words.” 

Before Kibum could even fathom where he was and what was happening, Minho’s lips were suddenly pressed harshly against his, at an almost bruising force. It was far too rough and far too quick to be considered romantic in any way, but Kibum still found himself chuckling as soon as Minho pulled back.

He locked eyes with the other boy in a challenging gaze, “That was the worst fucking kiss I’ve ever had. If you can’t do it right, then don’t even b--”

He was cut off when the other kissed him again, just the slightest bit more gentle this time, but still with a clear mix of anger and passion behind it.

Smirking into the kiss as it got gradually slower and deeper, but no less rough, Kibum found himself going over those two words in his head; anger and passion. He figured there really was no better way to describe them. Romance obviously wasn’t their thing; violently making out outside their health classroom suited them far better. 

Kibum wouldn’t have it any other way.

**•┈┈┈••✦✧✦••┈┈┈•**

Needless to say, making out in the hallway while their baby screamed his lungs out made Kibum and Minho terrible parents.

But thanks to the tiny, almost invisible cut in the back of animatronic baby Taemin, nobody had to know that fact.

**•┈┈┈••✦✧✦••┈┈┈•**

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this fic seemed really rushed OTL  
I hope you enjoyed it anyway~ ^^


End file.
